<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blue Skies And Blue Eyes by Ladderofyears</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541286">Blue Skies And Blue Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears'>Ladderofyears</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Drabble A Day [159]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blue Eyed Jamie, Blue Haired Teddy, Infatuated Teddy, Language of Colour, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Summer Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:15:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy and Jamie enjoy a summer afternoon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Drabble A Day [159]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blue Skies And Blue Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonks914/gifts">Tonks914</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Tonks914 for being such a lovely encouraging friend. </p>
<p>Prompt: <em>Nothing but blue skies.... </em></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Teddy and Jamie lay beneath a shady tree, enjoying the breezy warmth of the April afternoon.</p>
<p>“You’ve coloured your hair to match the sky,” Jamie observed, reaching for another Butterbeer. He chilled the bottle with a flick of his wand. “You’ve outdone yourself. Flecks of azure. Teal. Even tiny touches of gold. Your hair looks like a potion or perhaps a precious jewel.”</p>
<p>Teddy paused before he spoke. </p>
<p>“I haven’t matched my hair to the sky,” he replied. “My hair is the colour of your eyes, Jamie. I’m -I’m <em>lost</em> in them. I find that I simply cannot help myself.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading xxxxx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>